


Eulogy

by Morgan_Dhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Eulogy

Eulogy

(Inspired by the life and work of Carrie Fisher)

Once a warrior, battle-seasoned  
Honed and blooded, horsed and weaponed  
In her days of hard-won glory.  
Always was her sword arm ready,  
Ever did her foes fly from her,  
Never did she quit the field  
Nor take a wound save from the front.

Death cannot leach the valour from her scars  
Nor still the stories of her courage.  
Bury her with honours full  
Let flow your voices, sing her name,  
Call out her victories,  
and lay her trophies in her tomb  
For once and evermore a warrior,  
She fought for right and won.


End file.
